Zapisane w sercu
by magda95959
Summary: Bo papier nie zapyta, nie oceni. Papier przyjmie na siebie wszystko.
1. Chapter 1

**Zapisane w sercu**

 **Beta:** Moja najukochańsza i niezastąpiona Emerald :*

 **Pairing:** SmH

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Biedny Harry i „odrobinę" uczuciowy Severus

Nigdy nie myślałem o tym, aby zostać ojcem. Nie chodzi tu nawet o moją mroczną przeszłość, która na pewno nie ułatwiłaby sprawy, ale o mnie samego. Po prostu nie czułem potrzeby, aby dać komuś nowe życie. Idea posiadania dzieci nigdy mi nie odpowiadała. A Harry? On jest wyjątkiem. Może nie jest normalnym dzieckiem i dla sporej części osób jest o wiele bardziej odstraszający niż _normalne_ dzieci dla mnie, ale nigdy więcej nie pozwolę, aby cokolwiek mu się stało. Nie mam większych nadziei co do tego, że po prostu więcej by nie zniósł. Albus na całe szczęście podziela moje zdanie i chwała mu za to.

Dla Harry'ego poświęciłem, zostawiłem wszystko: pracę, karierę, szkolenia, badania, cały czas wolny i resztę swojego życia. Dlaczego? Nie wiem. Jest to okropnie frustrujące, ale nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego zabrałem go ze sobą i postanowiłem zająć się nim tak, jak powinno zajmować się dzieckiem w jego wieku. Nie żebym miał o tym jakiekolwiek większe pojęcie, ale elementarne zasady są znane chyba wszystkim.

Dobrze, prawie wszystkim.

Pewni ludzie nie powinni mieć pod opieką nawet rybek w akwarium, a co dopiero dziecka. Nie mam pojęcia, jak Albus mógł nie zauważyć niczego przez te sześć lat. Naprawdę chciałbym się tego dowiedzieć. Przecież podobno rozmawiał z ciotką chłopca. Odwiedzał go. Widział przynajmniej raz w miesiącu, do cholery! Jak można nie zauważyć czegoś takiego?! Nawet ja nie jestem w stanie tego zrozumieć. Wiele w życiu widziałem, ale kiedy Albus wezwał mnie w _tamto miejsce_ … Nie, nie jestem jeszcze gotowy, aby o tym napisać.

Harry chyba budzi we mnie jakieś zapomniane uczucia. Jeszcze nigdy dotąd nie przyznałem się do żadnej porażki, a teraz robię to tak łatwo… Dzięki niemu zrozumiałem wiele istotnych spraw, na które wcześniej nie zwracałem w ogóle uwagi. Ogromnie żałuję, że nie może tego zrozumieć, ale mam nadzieję, że kiedyś będziemy mogli o tym porozmawiać. Tak bardzo bym chciał usłyszeć, jak wesoło papla o jakichś konkretnie nieistotnych rzeczach. Jakie to dziwne, prawda? Jedni mają to na co dzień i tego nie doceniają, a my na tę codzienność będziemy pracować prawdopodobnie latami… Nie czeka go łatwa przyszłość, chociaż tak bardzo chciałbym, żeby było inaczej, żeby zapomniał o tym wszystkim, co go spotkało i zaczął żyć od nowa, z dala od tego całego zła, którego musiał doświadczyć zupełnie niepotrzebnie. To właśnie dzięki Harry'emu utwierdziłem się w przekonaniu, że ludzie to dzikie bestie, które nie cofną się przed niczym, aby tylko zyskać w oczach innych. Nie zawahają się ani chwili, aby udowodnić swoją wyższość kosztem każdej innej istoty.

Co dokładnie przeszedł? Jak udało mu się to przetrwać? Czy wciąż rozpamiętuje swoją przeszłość tak jak ja, czy też może stara się zapomnieć? Tak byłoby dla niego najlepiej, jednak wiem, że to nie będzie proste, o ile w ogóle będzie możliwe.

Postaram się, żeby do tego doszło. Nie mam zamiaru się poddać tylko dlatego, że usłyszałem od lekarzy… Stop! Kolejna zbyt bolesna myśl. Jestem w stanie napisać coraz więcej, ale pewne sprawy wciąż są zbyt bolesne, aby ubrać je w słowa. A potem przeczytać. Może innym razem, ale na pewno nie teraz.

S.S. ; 13 luty, 19xx

Dzisiaj znów _rozmawialiśmy_. To znaczy ja mówiłem, a Harry słuchał. To nasz bardzo specyficzny sposób komunikacji. Wiem, że on rozumie, co do niego mówię, ale jeszcze nie czuje się gotowy, aby mi odpowiedzieć. Wraz z chwilą, kiedy to jednak nastąpi, stanę się najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi.

Dziś mija równe pół roku, od kiedy Harry ze mną zamieszkał. Oprócz tego, że wygląda o niebo lepiej, niewiele się zmieniło. Dalej nie rozpoznaje osób, ani nie wyraża jakiejkolwiek chęci, aby wyrwać się z tego apatycznego stanu. Niemniej jestem cierpliwym człowiekiem. Poczekam na _ten_ moment tyle, ile będzie trzeba. Uzdrowiciele mówią, że mogą minąć całe miesiące, albo nawet lata, zanim chłopiec będzie w stanie normalnie się porozumiewać.

O ile będzie w stanie.

Nie tracę jednak nadziei. Nigdy nie byłem optymistą, ale wierzę, że się pozbiera. Otoczę nad nim opiekę, której nigdy nie miał okazji doznać. Do tej pory nie mogę zrozumieć czym kierowali się jego dotychczasowi opiekunowie. Jak można doprowadzić dziecko do stanu, w którym nie będzie w stanie mówić, pisać, czytać, samodzielnie się poruszać… Wiele rzeczy widziałem. O wielu incydentach słyszałem. Ale to nawet… Nie potrafię do tej pory opisać tego, co czułem, kiedy zobaczyłem Harry'ego w tym pokoju. Może to przez opowieści, jakie o nim słyszałem i przez nadzieje, jakie pokładał w nim cały magiczny świat? A może po prostu trafił na podatny okres w moim życiu, kiedy to sam byłem całkowicie zagubiony? Wiem, że wtedy, kiedy ujrzałem jego zmaltretowane, skulone w kącie, drżące ciało, wiedziałem. Teraz niestety nie mogę doszukać się tego powodu. Nie wiem również, dlaczego to akurat jego cierpienie poruszyło mnie tak mocno. Może dlatego, że był wtedy niewinnym dzieckiem, które nie miało nawet możliwości obrony? Dlatego, że nie znał żadnego innego uczucia oprócz złości, nienawiści i samotności? A może dlatego, że kiedy przytuliłem go po raz pierwszy, sam popłakałem się jak dziecko? Stwierdzam jednak, że nie ma to w tym momencie większego znaczenia. Ważne jest to, że teraz Harry'emu nic się nie stanie. Na to nie pozwolę.

Ostatnimi czasy dotarły do mnie wieści, które przyniósł sam Albus. Teraz, kiedy zacząłem zadawać mu niewygodne pytania, dotyczące mojego wychowanka, nie odwiedza mnie tak często jak kiedyś. Powiedział, że Dursley'owie chcą odzyskać chłopca.

Być może i to nastąpi, ale po moim trupie. Albo ich.

Moja reakcja była dość gwałtowna. Wtedy stało się coś, o czym nie mogę zapomnieć. Swoim wybuchem wystraszyłem Harry'ego. Bardzo. Nie potrafiąc sobie poradzić z sytuacją, zamknął oczy i zatkał uszy, kręcąc głową i wydając z siebie dźwięki, które słyszałem po raz pierwszy w życiu. Gardłowe charczenie i wysokie piski do teraz odbijają się echem w mojej głowie. Od tej pory staram się być bardziej opanowany, jednak nie na pozór, tylko tak naprawdę. Harry potrafi bezbłędnie rozpoznać, kiedy jestem niespokojny, a to udziela się również jemu, na co absolutnie nie mogę pozwolić.

Obserwuję uważnie, jak miesza kakao, w regularnych odstępach czasu przestaje i z zaciekawieniem przygląda się gęstemu, brązowemu płynowi. Czeka, aż drobinki czekolady wypłyną na wierzch, po czym ponownie porusza łyżeczką.

A ja mogę to tylko opisywać i mieć nadzieję, że kiedyś pokusi się o odpowiedni komentarz do tej czynności. Niewątpliwie go zafascynowała.

S.S. ; 4 marzec 19xx

Dzisiejszy dzień mogę zaliczyć do jednego z najlepszych. Kazałem Albusowi iść do diabła, a do kolekcji posłałem również tam tych przeklętych Dursley'ów. Niech cała trójka dotrzymuje towarzystwa Lucyferowi. Sądzę, że nawet diabłu skończy się kiedyś cierpliwość.

Poza tym, jeśli chodzi o Haryy'ego…

Dzisiaj podszedł do mnie, kiedy _rozmawialiśmy_ ; wyciągnął swoją dłoń i dotknął mojej twarzy. Urwałem w pół słowa i na chwilę przestałem nawet oddychać. Czułem się, jakbym w końcu oswoił bardzo płochliwe zwierzę. Nie ruszyłem się nawet o milimetr. Nie chciałem, aby Harry się niepotrzebnie zląkł. Kiedy w końcu odsunął się i odszedł usiąść na swoim ulubionych dywanie obok kominka. Wypuściłem wstrzymywany oddech.

Nie chciałem, aby ten dzień się skończył. To był jeden z tych nielicznych momentów, kiedy czułem się wspaniale. Właściwie, o ile można tak to określić. Jakbym otrzymał bardzo istotny znak, którego jeszcze nie rozumiem. Nie mam pojęcia, co Harry chciał przekazać tym gestem. Dziękował? A może prosił? Nie wiem. Nie potrafię zinterpretować znaczenie tego gestu. Nie ulega jednak wątpliwości, że w końcu zrobił pierwszy krok. Mam nadzieję, że uda mu się kiedyś powiedzieć to, lub przekazać otoczeniu, o czym myśli i czego chce.

Teraz jestem już absolutnie pewien, że nie oddam Harry'ego nikomu. Przywiązałem się do niego. Może brzmi to absurdalnie, ale czuję do tego chłopca coś więcej niż sympatię i współczucie.

O jego przeszłości wiem naprawdę niewiele. Raczej tyle, ile przeciętny czarodziej. Śmierć Potterów silnie wstrząsnęła czarodziejskim światem. Gdyby nie siostra Lily, Harry pewnie wylądowałby w sierocińcu, co z perspektywy czasu wydaje się o wiele lepszą opcją.

Przyglądam się temu niespełna siedmiolatkowi i stwierdzam, że bardzo chciałbym, by był już zdrowy (nie lubię określenia _normalny_ ). Teraz wygląda niemal tak, jak każde dziecko w jego wieku. Nigdy nie będzie bardzo wysoki; braki odpowiednich witamin i substancji odżywczych we właściwych proporcjach pozostawiły swoje ślady. Wciąż jest nieco zbyt blady, ponieważ nie lubi opuszczać domu. Mogę wtedy wyczuć jego niepewność. Podąża za mną, gdyż ufa mi o wiele bardziej niż innym, ale wciąż muszę nad tym pracować. Nie pozwolę mu zrobić kroku w tył.

W tej chwili wpatruje się w płomienie i zanurza rękę we włosiu dywanu. To jego ulubione miejsce. Pewnie za chwilę zacznie ziewać, ułoży się na nim wygodnie i zaśnie, a ja nie będę miał na tyle odwagi, aby go stamtąd zabrać i położyć do łóżka. Pozwolę mu spać na ziemi, żeby nie burzyć tej nici zaufania, która się między nami wytworzyła. Rano pewnie wstanę o wiele wcześniej niż on. Usiądę w fotelu ze świeżo zaparzoną kawą i nowym wydaniem Proroka. W międzyczasie, kiedy będę przeklinał w myślach kolejne genialne pomysły ministra, Harry obudzi się, przeciągnie i niemal natychmiast usiądzie, aby sprawdzić, czy już jestem przy nim. Nasze oczy się spotkają i jego delikatny i nieśmiały uśmiech będzie najlepszym początkiem dnia.

S.S. 15 marzec 19xx

Ci przeklęcie Dursley'owie wciąż nie dają mi spokoju. Ciągle myślą, że uda im się odzyskać mojego Harry'ego. Na pewno nie po tym, co mu zrobili. Mam wystarczającą ilość dowodów na to, że znęcali się nad chłopcem. Przysięgam, że jeśli odezwą się mnie jeszcze raz, to przeklnę ich jakimś specjalnym i bolesnym zaklęciem.

Harry wciąż robi postępy. Kiedy pytam, co chce zjeść, pokazuje palcem poszczególne produkty. Uśmiecham się do niego i czule mierzwię jego włosy za każdym razem, kiedy to robi. Zdarzają się jednak gorsze dni, a wtedy ciężko mi namówić go na cokolwiek. Czuję się wtedy, jakbyśmy robili dwa kroki w tył. Takie momenty zdarzają się już coraz rzadziej, ale do tej pory powodują, że ledwie utrzymuję swoje nerwy na wodzy. Po radości z postępów jednego dnia, na drugi przychodzi rozczarowanie i frustracja sytuacją. Nawet nie chodzi o to, że Harry nie chce współpracować, bo sprzeciw z jego strony oznacza jedno – czuje się na tyle bezpiecznie, aby wyrazić swoje zdanie w ten czy inny sposób. Wiem, że może próbować sprawdzić, na ile może sobie pozwolić pod moją opieką. Staram się jak mogę, żeby być spokojny i opanowany, ale jest to cholernie trudne. Takie dni są dla nas obu niezwykle trudne. Obaj cierpimy i mam wrażenie, jakbym znów miał przed sobą to biedne dziecko sprzed wielu już miesięcy. Nie potrafię się na niczym skupić, a widok płaczącego Harry'ego łamie mi serce.

Nienawidzę być bezradny, ale jedyne, co mogę wtedy zrobić, to wziąć trzy głębokie wdechy, schować złość i rozczarowanie głęboko w sobie i przytulić się do tej małej kupki nieszczęścia. Bo przecież nie jestem zły na niego, a na siebie, na cały cholerny świat. Czasami tkwimy w uścisku tylko kilka minut, czasami Harry zasypia, zmęczony płaczem. Jednak po takim oczyszczeniu atmosfery oboje czujemy się lepiej i możemy znowu podejść do działania.

Był czas, szczególnie na początku jego pobytu tutaj, że płakaliśmy razem: on z bólu i strachu w jednym końcu pokoju, a ja ze złości z bezsilności w swoim fotelu. Pamiętam, że wtedy byłem w totalnej rozsypce.

Czy chciałem oddać Harry'ego? Oczywiście. Było wiele takich momentów, kiedy miałem dość i chciałem uciec od tego problemu. Uciec i zapomnieć, że kiedykolwiek takie wydarzenie miało miejsce. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak bardzo pracochłonna i męcząca jest opieka nad dzieckiem z takim bagażem przeżyć. W momentach, kiedy Harry nie reagował na moje słowa i gesty, miałem ochotę wrzeszczeć.

Tak było na początku. Od tych momentów, kiedy nachodziły mnie czarne myśli, minął ponad rok. Teraz jestem o wiele spokojniejszy, a Harry robi postępy. Może wciąż są one niewielkie, ale każdy krok, który robi naprzód, jest dla mnie wielkim darem. Przecież mógł tego nie przeżyć. Mógł umrzeć w swoim _domu_ , albo na moich rękach, kiedy go ratowałem. Do tej pory nie wierzyłem w Boga, ale ktoś albo coś musiało czuwać nad Harrym tamtego dnia. Podobnie jak i nade mną.

Wciąż pamiętam wydarzenia z tamtej wizyty bardzo wyraźnie. Wiele razy chciałem odciąć się od tych wspomnień na dobre, ale nie potrafię. Widok Harry'ego w tym ciemnym i dusznym pokoju prześladuje mnie do dzisiaj.

Wiele mnie kosztuje się cofnięcie do tamtych dni, ale skoro nie udało mi się o nich zapomnieć, może spisanie ich spowoduje ulgę. Papier mnie nie oceni, nie osądzi. Nie pocieszy. Niemo i cierpliwie przyjmie wszystko. Po raz kolejny jestem bezradny i samotny . Nie mam przyjaciół, nie mam nikogo na czyje ramiona mógłbym zrzucić karb całego cierpienia, jakie niosę wraz z Harrym. Jestem z tym sam. Zupełnie sam. Nawet fałszywe zainteresowanie Albusa nic tutaj nie da.

To nie on musi słuchać krzyków Harry'ego praktycznie co noc. Uspokajać go i usypiać. To nie on sprząta bałagan po tym biednym chłopcu, który nie wytrzymuje napięcia i nie jest w stanie wstrzymać najprostszych życiowych funkcji, kiedy się zestresuje i zachowuje jak udręczony skrzat domowy. Czasem myślę, że opieka nad Harrym to zbyt wiele jak na moje barki, że opieka nad jakimkolwiek dzieckiem to dla mnie zbyt dużo, a już szczególnie nad nim.

Staram się jednak zacisnąć zęby i dalej brnąć do przodu. Nie dla siebie, ponieważ ja jestem świadom, że przegrałem swoje życie. Ale dla tego chłopca, aby miał szansę jeszcze żyć normalnie. Nie sztuką byłoby zapomnieć o tym wszystkim i odsunąć tę kupkę nieszczęścia od siebie. Nie na tym to polega. Ja widziałem te koszmarne warunki jedynie przez krótki moment. On musiał w nich żyć wiele lat, nim go zabrałem. Nie zasługuje na to, żebym się teraz wycofał. Nie on.

S.S. 27 maj 19xx

Wciąż pamiętam zaduch tamtego pomieszczenia, jakby nigdy nie było wietrzone. Co może być prawdą, biorąc pod uwagę zabite deskami od wewnątrz okno. Harry do momentu aż wyniosłem go z tego piekła nie widział światła dziennego. Nigdy. Sześciolatek, który nie wyglądał nawet jak człowiek, ani żadna istota humanoidalna. Mówię to z ciężkim sercem, ale tak było. Długie, tłuste włosy oblepiały mu twarz, krew i pot mieszały się na nagim ciele. Zapach bijący od tego dziecka… Merlinie! Nawet stajnie Hagrida nie przygotowały mnie na takie coś. To… Nie umiem nawet ubrać w słowa tego co działo się potem.

Świeżo upieczeni aurorzy, którzy stali najbliżej drzwi w ramach mojej asysty zrobili natychmiastowy odwrót i wkrótce usłyszałem, jak wymiotowali, miotali wściekłe przekleństwa. Trudno im się dziwić. Nie widzieli wystarczająco dużo podczas swojej krótkiej służby dla Ministerstwa. Nie mam do nich o to żalu. Najbardziej zawiodłem samego siebie, ja z o wiele większym doświadczeniem w znoszeniu podobnych widoków. W oka mgnieniu zawartość mojego żołądka znalazła się w gardle. Jako Śmierciożerca widziałem wiele, ale z reguły ludzie w takim stanie byli już martwi. Nie wydawali z siebie ochrypłego oddechu, słabych, niemal zwierzęcych okrzyków i nie kulili się z przerażenia w kącie owijając brudną szmatą, żeby choć trochę się osłonić przed potencjalnym zagrożeniem.

Wtedy przez ułamek sekundy odezwała się moja mroczna część, która chciała skrócić cierpienia Harry'ego. Jedno krótkie zaklęcie i umęczone dziecko odnalazłoby spokój. Nie pierwszy raz musiałbym to zrobić. Przez chwilę naprawdę tego chciałem. Jednak teraz patrząc na lekki uśmiech tego malucha… Nie mogę sobie tej myśli wybaczyć. To kolejna z win, którą powinienem dopisać do listy swoich grzechów. Ale zostawiając rachunek mojego sumienia, na który przyjdzie czas później. Nie wiedziałem co robić. Po raz pierwszy, od kiedy pamiętam, byłem totalnie bezradny, sparaliżowany. Chyba nawet przerażony, co nie zdarzyło mi się nigdy dotąd. Zawsze byłem pewny swoich decyzji. Zdecydowany, zimny, mroczny, wyrachowany. Te cechy idealnie mnie opisywały, jednocześnie dyskwalifikując mnie jako potencjalnego opiekuna.

Jednak coś we mnie popchnęło mnie w kierunku tego nieszczęsnego dziecka. Coś, co jak sądzę od dawna we mnie było, jedynie czekając na ujawnienie się w odpowiednim momencie. I nagle w tej jednej krótkiej sekundzie wiedziałem, że nikt nie zapewni mu dobrej opieki.

Nikt oprócz mnie.

Podszedłem do niego i powoli wyciągnąłem ręce. Biedny dzieciak, gdyby tylko mógł wtopiłby się w ścianę. Charczał przeraźliwie, jakby nie mógł złapać powietrza, co potem okazało się zapaleniem oskrzeli. Bóg jeden wie w jaki sposób je załapał.

Nie wiem, ile trwałem na tej brudnej podłodze z wyciągniętymi zapraszająco ramionami. Ale kiedy w końcu udało mi się zachęcić go delikatnym głosem, aby do mnie podszedł, zalała mnie fala tak potężnych uczuć… Nie wiem, do tej pory nie umiem tego wyjaśnić. Zagarnąłem go w delikatny uścisk, którego intencji na pewno nie rozumiał. Ale wtedy nie było to ważne. Ważne było to, że ja rozumiałem, że ja wiedziałem.

Uniosłem delikatnie to kruche ciałko, chowając pod połami płaszcza i ostrożnie wyszedłem z pokoju. Kiedy tylko przekroczyłem próg tego przeklętego pomieszczenia, Harry od razu zaczął wrzeszczeć i się wyrywać. Do tej pory nie wiem, skąd znalazł na to siłę i w ogóle jakim cudem potrafił się jeszcze poruszać. A raczej pełzać, bo ciężko nazwać jego ruchy jakimkolwiek innym słowem. Przytrzymałem go siłą i powiadamiając jedynie oszołomionych aurorów, gdzie mogą mnie znaleźć, aportowałem się do mojego mieszkania.

Do momentu udzielenia pierwszej pomocy Harry'emu byłem w miarę spokojny. Później pojawiło się pytanie: Co teraz? Doskonale wiedziałem, że nie wrócę w poniedziałek na zajęcia, nie było takiej opcji. Zdawałem sobie również sprawę, że wszystkie plany, wszystkie skrupulatnie przygotowane projekty zawodowe nagle nie będą miały szans ujrzeć światła dziennego i w dosłownie kilka sekund poczułem tak silny gniew, że omal nie rozpieprzyłem najbliżej stojącej szafki.

Zachowałem się jak typowy Gryfon. Wyszły ze mnie wszystkie cechy, za które beształem uczniów i odbierałem im punkty. Pierwsze dni pobytu Harry'ego u mnie to pasmo porażek, nerwów, krzyków i wszystkich fatalnych w skutkach wydarzeń. Nie potrafiłem sobie z nim poradzić. Zresztą, co ja mówię, nie potrafiłem poradzić sobie sam ze sobą. Miotałem się jak w pułapce, nie wiedząc co robić dalej.

W związku z tym zrobiłem coś strasznego. Coś, czego chyba jako jedynej rzeczy z moich występków nie daruję sobie do końca życia. Nawet jeśli kiedykolwiek Harry zrozumie sytuację na tyle, aby mi wybaczyć, ja nie wybaczę sobie nigdy.

Nie wybaczę sobie zostawienia Harry'ego samego w mieszkaniu na cały dzień.

S.S. 30 maj 19xx

Harry był wtedy ze mną jakieś dwa tygodnie. Jego stan poprawiał się jedynie fizycznie, a i to tak w niewielkim stopniu. Ciągle nie chciał normalnie jeść, a ja nie potrafiłem go do tego zmusić. W ogóle nie umiałem znaleźć z nim jakiejkolwiek nici porozumienia. Cały czas czułem się jakby moje słowa kierowane do tego chłopca odbijały się niczym od grubej ściany, w której nie ma nawet milimetra ubytku.

Teraz wstyd mi nawet przyznać się przed samym sobą, ale wtedy myślałem, że nie ma większego znaczenia, czy jestem obok niego, czy też nie, dlatego też zdecydowałem się kontynuować karierę mistrza eliksirów. Zamykałem się na długie godziny w gabinecie lub w laboratorium, aby jak najskuteczniej odciąć się od cierpiącego chłopca. Dopiero teraz, po tylu latach zdaję sobie sprawę, że po prostu nie chciałem dać moim uczuciom dojść do głosu.  
Przez te kilka dni mojej okazjonalnej obecności w jego świecie nie okazywał żadnych oznak, które miałyby dać mi do zrozumienia, że odczuwa jakikolwiek dyskomfort. Jego zachowanie nie zmieniło się nawet o jotę. Nieważne, czy jedliśmy razem, czy zostawiałem go samego w przerwie między posiłkami, dlatego podczas jednej z kolacji postanowiłem z rana udać się do ministerstwa, aby skonsultować moje nowe wyniki pracy z pozostałymi członkami zespołu.  
Wtedy jeszcze w ogóle nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak bardzo moja obecność była potrzebna Harry'emu. Jak bardzo był jej świadomy, jak bardzo na niego wpływała. Dopiero wracając z Ministerstwa nieco później, niż planowałem, otwierając drzwi salonu i rozglądając się z coraz większym niedowierzaniem dotarło do mnie, co właśnie zrobiłem.  
Dywanu nie było przy kominku. To pierwsza rzecz jaką dało się zauważyć. Krzesła i wszelkie drobniejsze rzeczy były porozrzucane, większość z nich strzaskana. Nawet niegroźne substancje były rozlane na podłodze. Same w sobie nie były szkodliwe, jednak w połączeniu ze sobą… Kto wie jakie mogły przynieść skutki. Wszedłem w głąb pomieszczenia z coraz większymi obawami, a poczucie winy zaczęło mnie zalewać w jednej chwili.  
Gdzie teraz był Harry? Zawołałem go po imieniu, jednak nie usłyszałem ani pół dźwięku. Wsłuchałem się bardziej, chcąc usłyszeć chociaż oddech chłopca. Nagle cały dobry dzień w Ministerstwie stał się odległą przeszłością. Mój wielki projekt, który miał szansę realizacji okazał się być… totalną głupotą. Teraz liczył się tylko Harry.  
W końcu zrezygnowany chwyciłem różdżkę i kazałem jej wskazać chłopca. Przez kilka długich sekund nic się nie działo, następnie jej koniec skierował się w stronę mojej sypialni. Z duszą na ramieniu wszedłem do pomieszczenia i delikatnym _Lumos_ rozświetliłem pokój.  
Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Cisza była wręcz namacalna. Dopiero po dobrej minucie zauważyłem wystający zza komody kawałek dywanu.

 _Czyli wracamy do pierwszego dnia…,_ pomyślałem z ciężkim sercem.

Powoli zbliżyłem się do miejsca, w którym prawdopodobnie schował się Harry i delikatnie wyciągnąłem rękę w stronę szczeliny, będąc przygotowanym na godziny siedzenia w bezruchu i czekania na jego ruch.  
O dziwo, stało się coś zupełnie odwrotnego. Harry w momencie znalazł się przy mnie, ściskając moją dłoń, jakby chciał powiedzieć: „ _Byłem taki przerażony! Ale cieszę się, że już wróciłeś!"_

To było coś pięknego. Jak mogłem pomyśleć, że nie jestem mu potrzebny, że on nic nie czuje, że nie rozumie, kiedy jestem obok. Pociągnąłem go delikatnie w swoją stronę, aby go przytulić. Poddał się bez żadnych oporów, a po chwili chlipiąc głośno, zasnął zmęczony płaczem.  
Do teraz nie wiem, co wywołało u niego taki napad paniki, ale od tego momentu już nigdy nie zostawiłem go samego. Wystosowałem odpowiednie pisma do wszystkich moich wspólników, zrzekłem się wszelkich praw do projektów, eksperymentów, stażów i badań. Zostawiłem pracę i kwatery w Hogwarcie, aby zamieszkać na przedmieściach Londynu. Wywróciłem całe swoje życie do góry nogami w jednej chwili tylko dlatego, żeby ten biedny chłopiec już nigdy nie musiał się bać.  
S.S. 12 czerwiec 19xx

Ostatnio przyłapałem się na tym, że dużo mówię. Bardzo dużo jak na mnie i to w dodatku często do siebie. Inaczej, pozornie do siebie. Wiem, że Harry słucha i chłonie każde moje słowo. Zmiana zimnych i wilgotnych lochów na ciche mieszkanie zdecydowanie mu służy. Pierwszą chwilę dezorientacji pokonał podczas swojej pierwszej nocy we własnym łóżku. Kiedy rano zobaczyłem, że spędził w nim całą noc, o mało nie krzyknąłem ze szczęścia. Wykazał też zainteresowanie otwartym balkonem. Jeszcze nie wyszedł na zewnątrz, ale codziennie po śniadaniu pokazuje palcem na klamkę, jakby prosząc, żebym otworzył okno. Potem siada po turecku, zamyka oczy i próbując odczuć, co dzieje się tam, poza firanką.  
Stymuluję jego rozwój, ale to nie znaczy, że do czegokolwiek go zmuszam. Wszystko dzieje się własnym tempem. Każdy krok w dobrą stronę to dla mnie ogromna nagroda. Jakakolwiek forma komunikacji z Harrym to dobry znak, że jesteśmy na właściwej drodze. To nic, że do tej pory nie usłyszałem żadnego jego dźwięku poza płaczem i krzykiem.  
Do pierwszych słów też dojdziemy.  
Zacząłem nawet czytać na głos, a Harry aktywnie okazał zainteresowanie. Ogólnie zauważyłem, że lubi, kiedy do niego mówię. A mówię naprawdę cały czas; podczas sprzątania opisuję czynności, tak samo jak podczas gotowania. Kiedy siadam razem z nim na ziemi i próbuję go przyzwyczaić do ludzkiego kontaktu. Nawet wieczorem, zanim położy się spać, nakrywam go kocem i całuję w skroń. Opisuję wszystko, najmniejszy szczegół, mając nadzieję, że taki sposób zaowocuje w przyszłości.  
Póki co sprawdza się. Nawet jeśli Harry nie jest w stanie powiedzieć żadnego słowa, w większości wie, do czego służą dane rzeczy i sygnalizuje ich potrzebę. To takie nasze małe osiągnięcie, a moja wielka duma.  
Uzdrowiciele oczywiście dalej twierdzą, że chłopak będzie niemową do końca swoich dni i to, co obecnie udało mi się z nim wyćwiczyć to szczyt jego możliwości. Kretyni. Tak łatwo im skreślić dziecko, zamiast dostrzec zmiany. Harry wciąż się rozwija i dogoni swój wiek. W tak krótkim czasie nauczył się w miarę pewnie chodzić. Ba, nawet zaczyna zabiegać o moją uwagę, pociągając mnie za rękę. Odkładam wtedy książkę, którą zazwyczaj czytam i w całości skupiam się na nim.  
A pełny wdzięczności uśmiech jest wszystkim, czego oczekuję.  
S.S. 18 czerwiec 19xx

To dziś! To właśnie dziś jest ten dzień, który zapoczątkuje lawinę zmian! Jestem tego pewny jak niczego wcześniej w życiu. Harry się zaśmiał! Nie uśmiechnął, tylko zaśmiał w głos! Najpierw sam wystraszył się własnego głosu, ale nie było mowy, żebym pomylił go z czymś innym. Wysoki, piskliwy, pełen radości dźwięk. Chwała ptakom, które postanowiły zrobić sobie imprezę w karmniku na oczach Harry'ego. Należy im się solidna porcja ziarna.  
Kiedy już zaśmiał się raz, ja dołączyłem do niego. Wnet pojął, że nie robi niczego złego i roześmiał się ponownie, i znowu, i zaczął klaskać w dłonie.  
Siedziałem na fotelu, śmiejąc się i płacząc jednocześnie. To było coś nie do opisania. Radość, duma, ulga! Wszystkie emocje budowane od dłuższego czasu znalazły momentalne ujście. Chciałem podejść do Harry'ego i go uścisnąć ale z drugiej strony mogłem to zrobić zawsze, a nie chciałem przerywać tego momentu.  
Teraz mogę pokazać mentalny środkowy palec tym wszystkich specjalistom, którzy chcieli mi wmówić, że Harry nie będzie reagował na świat zewnętrzny, ani mówił.  
Będzie. Już ja się o to postaram. Wtedy sam im powie, jakimi są imbecylami.

S.S. 19 sierpień 19xx


	2. Chapter 2

Za betę, poprawki i severusowanie Severusa wielkie pokłony dla mojej kochanej Emuś :* Bez niej ten tekst nie nabrałby ostatecznego kształtu.

Ps. Wszelkie błędy są winą mojego uporu :)

Jeśli mowa jest srebrem, a milczenie złotem, to nasze wścibskie i bezmózgie sąsiadki nigdy nie zostaną milionerkami. W kwestii umysłowej pozostaną na poziomie planktonu i jednokomórkowców z pantofelkiem na czele.

Przez ostatnich kilka tygodni Harry zaczął nazywać każdą rzecz „to", pokazując palcem, o którą konkretnie mu chodzi. Byłem z niego dumny, a to wspaniałe uczucie przeniosło się na o wiele wyższy poziom, kiedy w końcu wspólnie mogliśmy siedzieć na balkonie. Nagle poranna kawa stała się rytuałem o wiele bardziej przyjemnym i kojącym.

Niestety do czasu.

Dwie stare prukwy postanowiły wziąć szczęście i zdrowie Harry'ego we własne ręce i zgłosiły jego zachowanie oraz wygląd do pomocy społecznej. Do tej pory mną trzęsie, kiedy przypomnę sobie ich zacięty wyraz twarzy, gdy pchały się wraz z trzema innymi pracownikami do mojego mieszkania.

Nie wiedziałem, kogo zabić pierwszego. Wysokiego mężczyznę, który dowodził tej bandzie idiotów, ciągle podnosząc głos, czy może asystujące mu dwie młode pracownice, które rozglądały się badawczo po wszystkich kątach.

Dwie sprawczynie całego tego zamieszania szeptały między sobą bardzo entuzjastycznie, jakby były pewne tego, że zaraz wyprowadzą mnie stąd w kajdankach i najlepiej z kulką ołowiu w głowie. Chociaż pewnie sam miałem nie lepszy wyraz twarzy.

Zaczęli wypytywać jeden przez drugiego, lustrując wzrokiem Harry'ego, który zdążył już wycofać się w sam róg pomieszczenia, przestraszony tęgiego głosu mężczyzny. Czemu jest taki wystraszony, skąd blizny, czemu go głodzę, dlaczego nie bawi się z innymi dziećmi… Kilkanaście pytań na minutę, groźby, które prawdopodobnie miały mnie wystraszyć. Ale niestety jeszcze bardziej wzbudziły moje mordercze zapędy. Nie zareagowałem jednak w żaden sposób, który mógł potwierdzić, że to ja jestem sprawcą nieszczęścia chłopca. Wymagało to ode mnie niemal niemożliwych pokładów siły.

Mogłem ich przekląć i posłać do diabła, ale jednak odwróciłem się plecami do zgromadzenia i sięgnąłem po teczkę, w której znajdowała się cała dokumentacja mojego Harry'ego. Podałem ją najbliżej stojącemu idiocie.

Nagle wszystko ustało. Cisza zrobiła się wręcz męcząca. Przerywał ją jedynie szelest kartek i ciche posapywanie mężczyzny. Dokładnie widziałem moment, w którym twarz tego kretyna zmienia kolor na fioletowy, a potem na zielony, żeby ostatecznie pozostać kredowobiała. Nie odezwał się już ani słowem. Oddał mi folder, przyciskając grzbiet dłoni do ust. Odwrócił się bardzo szybko, opuszczając niemal od razu moje mieszkanie. Wcale bym się nie zdziwił, jakby na dworze zwymiotował.

Jego zachowanie oczywiście spotkało się z wielkim protestem pozostałego zgromadzenia, jednak moje stanowcze spojrzenie oraz szybki krok naczelnego kretyna skutecznie zmotywowały te dwie wywłoki do odwrotu. Wyszły jak niepyszne, a ja w myślach odliczyłem do dziesięciu, zanim odwróciłem się w stronę Harry'ego.

Dalej stał niczym sparaliżowany. Przestraszone oczy od razu szukały mojego wzroku, kiedy na niego spojrzałem. Ponownie wziąłem jeszcze głębszy wdech, szykując się na zaciętą batalię z wyciąganiem chłopca z tego cholernego kąta.

Jednak Harry znowu mnie zaskoczył.

Kiedy tylko zrobiłem krok w jego stronę, od razu ruszył do mnie, aby chwycić moją rękę w desperacki uścisk. Przez kilka sekund tkwiłem w kompletnym bezruchu. Nie tego się spodziewałem i nie na to byłem gotowy, ale już po chwili wziąłem Harry'ego na ręce, aby uścisnąć go niemal z całej siły. Nie umiałem wypuścić go z rąk.

Siadając z nim na fotelu i głaszcząc potargane, trochę zbyt długie włosy, zrozumiałem coś. Dotarło do mnie, że nie tylko on by sobie beze mnie nie poradził.

Ja również nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez niego. Uderzyło mnie to z mocą Ekspresu Hogwarckiego.

To przerażające, jak ten brzdąc bardzo zmienił się mój światopogląd. I jak bardzo zmieniłem się ja za jego sprawą. Nigdy wcześniej nie czułem się tak bardzo przywiązany do kogoś. A już szczególnie do dziecka. Bezbronnej, tak zależnej ode mnie istoty. W duchu śmieję się sam z siebie. Robię się zaborczy i nadopiekuńczy, niczym wysiadująca smoczyca, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, jednak nie potrafię inaczej. Ciekawe jak teraz zareagowałby ktokolwiek, kto znał mnie od tej mrocznej strony.

I nagle przez tę pogoń myśli dociera do mnie jedno krótkie słowo:

― Tutaj?

Świat zwalnia i zawęża się tylko do mnie i Harry'ego. Ten krótki wyraz wisi między nami przez kilka sekund, a ja nie mam pojęcia, jak się zachować, żeby nie cofnąć tego kroku. Co też ten dzieciak może mieć na myśli? Czemu oni tu przyszli? Czy może tu zostać? Czy ja mam zamiar wyjść i boi się zostać sam?

Przez chwilę nie wiedziałem, co odpowiedzieć, ale objąłem jego drobną twarz dłońmi i, patrząc mu w oczy, wypowiedziałem pierwsze słowa, jakie przyszły mi do głowy:

― Tak, Harry. Zostajesz tutaj.

― Harry. Tutaj.

To dla mnie za wiele. Przytulam go mocno, całując czarne, niesforne kosmyki. W tym momencie jestem tak szczęśliwy, jak nigdy wcześniej. Wierzyłem w to, że zacznie mówić, ale nie sądziłem, że nastąpi to akurat teraz.

Tuląc Harry'ego, nie przestawałem go chwalić, powtarzać, że jest najdzielniejszy na świecie, jaki jestem z niego dumny. Emocje opadły i wkrótce Harry zasnął wtulony we mnie. Pozwoliłem mu tak drzemać. Obaj bardzo potrzebowaliśmy siebie nawzajem.

Prawda bowiem była taka, że jednocześnie byłem cholernie szczęśliwy i zarazem diabelsko przerażony, co przyniesie kolejny dzień.

Lekarz, który odwiedził nas na rutynowej, comiesięcznej wizycie nie chciał wierzyć w to, że Harry mówi. A ja nijak nie potrafiłem tego udowodnić, ponieważ od tych trzech słów, nie poczyniliśmy żadnych postępów. Miałem inne priorytety, niż dokumentowanie wszystkiego dla tępych konowałów.

W tamtym momencie byłem pewny, że Harry był świadomy tego, co mówi i że teraz będzie już tylko lepiej. Jednak wcale tak nie było. _To nie jest możliwe, panie Snape, aby chłopiec mówił, już to przecież przerabialiśmy…_ A goń się ty niedouczony imbecylu. Nie znasz mojego Harry'ego i nie wiesz do czego ten dzieciak jest zdolny! Odezwał się raz, odezwie i kolejny, a za kilka miesięcy głowa będzie mi puchła od jego gadaniny.

Zastanawiam się tylko, co zrobiłem nie tak, że postępy utknęły w martwym punkcie. Za mocno naciskałem? Zastanawiam się, czy postępy Harry'ego utknęły w martwym punkcie przez moje nadmierne wysiłki, żeby usłyszeć nowe słowa, czy mój brzdąc tak postanowił, ponieważ nie czuje się gotowy na nic więcej.  
Nie cierpię tego, że w tym względzie toczę samotną walkę z latami potwornego zaniedbania. Muszę polegać na własnym instynkcie i mało konkretnych wskazówkach w mugolskich podręcznikach psychologii dziecięcej, które zgłębiam, nie uzyskując odpowiedzi na swoje pytania. A tych przybywa z każdą godziną. Nienawidzę błądzić po omacku.

To cholernie męczące i frustrujące.

Dzisiejszy dzień rozpoczął się jak zwykle. Zjedliśmy z Harrym śniadanie, przygotowaliśmy deser do schłodzenia, następnie ja zacząłem czytać dzisiejszą gazetę, a Harry usiadł na balkonie i poznawał okolicę. Wydawał z siebie piskliwe dźwięki za każdym razem, kiedy zauważył coś interesującego. Dziś jest bardzo pobudzony i zadziwiająco pogodny, ponadto ogólnie wydaje się szczęśliwszy. Coraz rzadziej budzi się w nocy, nie miewa aż tak gwałtownych koszmarów i ataków paniki. Dalej jest wycofany w obecności obcych osób, ale powoli przezwyciężamy i ten fakt. Zamawiam dość często dostawy do domu i mimo że przygotowuję go do tego za każdym razem, po usłyszeniu dzwonka Harry zastyga w miejscu i mam wrażenie, że przestaje nawet oddychać.

Dalej czytam na głos i opisuję każdą wykonywaną czynność, aby Harry chłonął jak najwięcej słów. Jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu tylko słuchał, teraz czasem marszczy brwi i układa usta, próbując mnie naśladować. Uśmiecham się, gdy to robi i czasem razem powtarzamy dane zdanie kilka razy. Nie jest istotne, że wypowiada, a właściwie porusza jedynie ustami. Może kiedyś uzna, że zasłużyłem na ponowne usłyszenie jego głosu.

Uczymy się też okazywać wzajemnie emocje. Te pozytywne i te negatywne. Jeszcze niedawno się zastanawiałem, jak ktoś taki jak ja może nauczyć wyrażania czegokolwiek. A jednak. Harry wrócił do pokoju, cały rozpromieniony. Wciąż cicho popiskiwał, kwilił, gdy odszukał mnie wzrokiem. Wyciągnąłem rękę w jego kierunku, a on w jednej chwili znalazł się przy mnie, gaworząc i opowiadając mi po swojemu o cudownościach za oknem. Zwłaszcza o wszelkich skrzydlatych stworzeniach, które zafascynowały go od pierwszego wyjścia na balkon. Insekty, czy ptaki budzą tę samą reakcję.

Ludzie, ich niewielkie sylwetki nie wywołują takiego zainteresowania. Częściej pojazdy, którymi się posługują, aby się przemieszczać. Zauważyłem też, że Harry z entuzjazmem próbuje naśladować rozmaite dźwięki zasłyszane na dworze. Pojedyncze słowa również.

Rzadko, ale jednak.

Nasze spokojne przedpołudnie przerywa dzwonek do drzwi. No tak, poczta. Podsunąłem Harry'emu kartki i kredki i poprosiłem, żeby mi narysował, co ciekawego zobaczył, a nie zdążył opowiedzieć. Podszedłem do drzwi i uchyliłem je, wymieniając drobne uprzejmości z listonoszem przy odbiorze kilku przesyłek, które najpewniej zniszczę nawet nie otwierając koperty. Gdy zamknąłem za nim drzwi, ruszyłem do kuchni. Upewniłem się, że Harry nadal rysuje i niewiele myśląc dolałem wody do czajnika i nastawiłem go.

Jak na samotnego człowieka dostaję dość dużo listów. Większość z nich to niepotrzebne ulotki, rachunki do uiszczenia, czasem zdarzą się tysięczne przeprosiny od Albusa, które namiętnie kolekcjonuję.

Ot, taka moja odskocznia i nowe, nieco bezpieczniejsze hobby od pozostałych.

Zalewam herbatę, wracam na fotel, po drodze wyrzucając potargane koperty. Jedna jest zupełnie inna od całej reszty. Różni się nieco wielkością i kolorem. Przyciąga moja uwagę, a zarazem całkowicie zaburza moją i Harry'ego codzienną rutynę.

Otworzyłem ją machinalnie i gdy tylko moje oczy przebiegły po pojedynczej kartce, wiedziałem, że muszę się opanować.

W tamtej chwili byłem wściekły do granic. Widziałem zaskoczenie na twarzy Harry'ego i strach. Oczywiście, musiał myśleć, że to jego wina. Biedactwo. Uspokoiłem go, proponując, żeby wrócił na balkon. Kiwnął lekko głową. Gdy zniknął za oszklonymi drzwiami, otoczyłem się silnym zaklęciem wyciszającym i dałem ujście emocjom. Kląłem i wrzeszczałem do ochrypnięcia. Te chodzące potwory roszczą sobie prawa do mojego Harry'ego! Te skretyniałe, mugolskie ćwierćmózgi chcą go zabrać z powrotem do siebie! Po moim trupie! A mówiłem, żeby ich od razu zabić… Ale pewien durny staruch był temu przeciwny i wciąż powtarzał: _Nie, Severusie, to nie jest humanitarne_. Cholerna albusogadka!

Zgniotłem bezwiednie kopertę. Z trudem opanowałem emocje i wzniosłem silne bariery mentalne wokół zapamiętanej treści. Po obiedzie może mi się uda nakłonić Harry'ego na krótką drzemkę i wtedy na chłodno pomyśleć. Teraz muszę się wziąć w garść.

Ale nie wiem, jak długo dam radę to robić.

Starałem się uspokoić. Doskonale wiem, jak moje złe emocje działają na Harry'ego, jednak nie potrafiłem. Naprawdę, nie umiałem zebrać myśli i skoncentrować się na problemie. Niemniej, musiałem to zrobić i to szybko. Te potwory chciały odzyskać dzieciaka tylko po co, aby mieć dostęp do majątku, jaki zostawili jego rodzice.

Skurwysyny.

Wstaję gwałtownie. Krążę po pokoju jak dziki zwierz, nie niwelując zaklęcia wyciszającego. Harry ma dość lęków, by mu jeszcze dokładać nowych. Jeszcze raz próbowałem wczytać się w list. Zawiła, urzędnicza formułka informowała, że w ciągu miesiąca zostanie wyznaczona data rozprawy, na której Dursleyowie przedstawią swoją wersję.

A co mnie to, do cholery, obchodzi?! Ich wersja, jasna cholera! Przecież wszystko, co znajduje się w teczce na komodzie świadczy o ich winie! I to jest ta prawdziwa wersja. Oni znęcali się nad dzieckiem. Dzieckiem, na litość boską! A teraz bezczelnie chcą położyć łapy na pieniądzach, jedynej rzeczy, jaka została Harry'emu po jego rodzicach, poza paroma drobiazgami.

Po moim, cholera jasna, trupie.

S.S. 26 lipiec 19xx

Od kilku dni Harry nie opuszcza mnie na krok. Chwilami zastanawiam się, czy on w ogóle zasypia. Każdy mój ruch powoduje, że otwiera szeroko oczy i skupia się na mnie. Znowu nie potrafi zasnąć i spać sam, więc wrócił do mojego łóżka. Zachowuje się tak, jakby się bał, że gdy tylko zniknę z jego pola widzenia, już nigdy nie wrócę.

Co za dzieciak…

Kiedy śpi, wydaje się być taki spokojny i niewinny. W ogóle nie widać po nim, co przeżył i jakim cudem w ogóle mu się to udało. Dalej ciężko mi uwierzyć w to, jak bardzo zmieniło się moje życie w przeciągu tych kilku sekund, w których zadecydowałem, że zaopiekuję się Harrym.

A teraz te potwory chcą mi go wyrwać z rąk i, co najgorsze, znając mugolskie prawo może im się to udać. I tym razem nie będzie drugiego mnie, który ocali chłopca. Nie będzie drugiego Severusa Snape'a, oazy cierpliwości, który poprowadzi go przez leczenie.

Po tym, jak odbiorą mi Harry'ego, zabiją nie tylko jego, ale poniekąd również mnie. Te wszystkie tygodnie spędzone razem, odkopały moje dawno zapomniane uczucia. Nie sądziłem, że jestem zdolny do kochania, współczucia. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że będę płakał po nocach z bezsilności i braku pomysłu na pomoc.

Muszę zrobić wszystko, aby Harry został tutaj.

Idę o zakład, że ci cholerni Dursleyowie doskonale wiedzą, jak skończy się powrót chłopca do nich. Bo niby dlaczego chcieli najpierw się go pozbyć, a teraz odzyskać, aby dokończyć dzieła? Chcą, żeby zmarł i dorwać się do majątku.

Przebrzydłe kreatury.

Wstaję cicho z łóżka, mając nadzieję, że tym razem jednak nie obudzę mojego Harry'ego. Idę pod prysznic, po raz setny analizując słowa z listu i starając się ułożyć jakąkolwiek linię obrony, oprócz: Nie oddam i już. Nagle przed samym progiem łazienki wpadam na pomysł.

Lucjusz Malfoy. O ile mnie pamięć nie myli, to pracuje w ministerstwie jako doradca samego Knota, a prawo i wszelakie regulacje świata czarodziejów i mugoli ma w jednym palcu. Jest znakomity w tym, co robi. W końcu, żeby subtelnie naginać i omijać zasady, trzeba je dobrze znać. Nienawidzę prosić o pomoc, ale w tej sytuacji moja duma i niezależność muszą być zepchnięte na dalszy plan.

Tu już nie chodzi o mnie. A przynajmniej nie tylko o mnie. Teraz to Harry jest najważniejszy.

Dzisiejszy dzień mogę zaliczyć do najbardziej szalonych i godzących w moją dumę. Ale mimo wszystko, udało mi się namówić Lucjusza, aby mi pomógł, choć równie dobrze mógłbym się pochwalić przestawieniem Hogwartu z miejsca na miejsce bez pomocy magii.

Usiadłem właśnie w fotelu z głośnym jękiem i zerknąłem na Harry'ego, który od jakiejś godziny obraca w dłoniach jedną z moich książek. Otwiera ją, przegląda w skupieniu, zamyka, aby obejrzeć okładkę, po czym ponownie otwiera. Nie przerywam mu. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy tak wnikliwie obserwuje jakiś przedmiot.

Zamknąłem na moment oczy i uśmiechnąłem się do swoich myśli. Mój upór i zdolności przekonywania okazały się większe, niż legendarne zapieranie się Lucjusza Malfoya.

S.S. 29 lipiec 19xx

― Mówię ci, Severusie. Nie znam się aż tak na mugolskich przepisach. Nie mam pojęcia, jak działają. Jestem obeznany w magicznym prawie, ale…

― Lucjuszu ― przerwałem mu, nim zacznie umniejszać swoją wiedzę i próbować się w ten sposób wymigać. Nie ze mną te numery, przyjacielu. Znam twoje sztuczki aż za dobrze, sam mnie ich uczyłeś. ― Spójrz na mnie. ― Podnosi wzrok. ― A teraz spójrz na niego. ― Wskazałem mu Harry'ego. Skrzywił się, oczywiście. Dobrze rozumiał, do czego to zmierzało. ― I teraz powiedz mu, że mu nie pomożesz. Powiedz mu, że musi wrócić do tego piekła, z którego go wyciągnąłem. Powiedz, że nie ma szans przeżyć miesiąca pod ich _opieką_. A potem pomyśl o swojej rodzinie.

Przegiąłem. Wiedziałem o tym. W momencie w którym Lucjusz zacisnął dłoń w pięść miałem świadomość, że naciskam zbyt mocno. Z drugiej strony to była jedyna szansa na to, żeby dał się przekonać. Draco, syn Lucjusza, to równolatek mojego brzdąca i oczko w głowie dumnych rodziców. Westchnąłem cicho. Granie na uczuciach potężnego Ślizgona to spacer po kruchym lodzie. Należę jednak do tych, co stąpają niezwykle uważnie.

Oczywiście, to było perfidne i okrutne. Jednak czasem trzeba tak postąpić, aby plan odniósł sukces.

― Severusie, powtórzę raz jeszcze ― nie wiem jak to wszystko działa, nigdy nie interesowałem się zgłębianiem czegoś tak pospolitego jak _ich_ prawo.

― To może od razu pójdę go odstawić pod ich drzwi? ― warknąłem. ― Albo lepiej, strzelę mu kulką w łeb i zaoszczędzę wszystkim tego całego bajzlu? Avada i tak nic się nie zda.

Runda druga, Lucjuszu. Nie podaruję ci tego, choćbym miał na szalę własne życie postawić.

Ponownie zerka na Harry'ego, który siedzi niemal bez ruchu i wpatruję się w nas na zmianę, z drugiego końca pokoju. Nie zmuszam go do bliższych relacji ― taka odległość to i tak nasz mały sukces.

― Nie mogę, Severusie. Naprawdę. Z tego listu jasno wynika, że chodzi o spadek. Jeśli w testamencie rodzice tego chłopca zaznaczyli, kto ma się nim zajmować, to naprawdę niewiele możesz zrobić. ― Lucjusz zaczął układać dokumenty z interwencji do teczki.

― Więc jednak coś tam wiesz… ― mruknąłem pod nosem i udawałem, że pomagam mu wszystko posortować. ― A co, jeśli ktoś chciałby ci w ten sposób, całkiem zgodny z prawem, zabrać Draco? Na zawsze.

I tutaj już naprawdę postawiłem wszystko na jedną kartę. Teraz albo mi pomoże, albo po prostu wyjdzie, trzaskając drzwiami. A ja skończę marnie z jego ręki.

Wzrok Lucjusza przewiercał mnie na wylot. Lodowate spojrzenie mroziło niemal krew w żyłach, ale nie uległem. Przez kilka chwil intensywnie myślał i analizował przedstawiony problem. Później kamienna maska zniknęła i mój przyjaciel odezwał się najspokojniej w świecie:

― Dobrze. Spróbuję ci pomóc

― Nie mnie. Pomóż jemu. To wszystko, o co cię proszę.

― Jednak nie myśl sobie, że to darmowa przysługa. Będzie mnie to kosztowało wiele godzin przygotowań ― przestrzegł mnie, udając niezadowolonego z obrotu sytuacji. Następnie wstał i przygotował się do wyjścia.

― Wiesz, że na brak pieniędzy nie narzekam, Lucjuszu.

― Doskonale wiem. ― Uśmiechnął się wrednie, rzucając przez ramię na odchodnym: ― Będą ci potrzebne. Narcyza uwielbia drogie rzeczy.

― Niezły z ciebie łajdak, Lucjuszu. Wykorzystywać nieszczęście przyjaciela po to, by żona nie narzekała na brak świecidełek ― prychnąłem, niemal rozbawiony przebiegiem tej rozmowy.

― Nikogo nie wykorzystuję. A nawet jeśli, to nie ciebie, tylko tego małego nieszczęśnika. Poza tym, cóż… Taki los, Severusie. Nic nie poradzę na to, że Narcyza ma gust. W końcu nazwisko Malfoy zobowiązuje. Odezwij się, kiedy poznasz datę rozprawy ― dodał i opuścił mieszkanie.

Ostatnie dni były pełne napięcia. Zniknęła nasza wspólna beztroska, picie kawy na balkonie już nie dawało tyle radości. Ostatnie dni były pełna napięcia. Minęła beztroska a takie błahostki jak picie kawy na balkonie nie dawały tyle radości, co wcześniej. Byłem przerażony, ale za wszelką cenę walczyłem, żeby nie dać Harry'emu odczuć. Brzdąc doskonale wyczuł, że jestem zmartwiony i codziennie przynosił mi książki, które mu czytałem. Wytarta, nadgryziona zębem czasu okładka „Kubusia Puchatka" wracała najczęściej do moich rąk.

Codziennie z niecierpliwieniem oczekiwałem poczty, jednocześnie marząc, aby nie została wysłana. Było nam razem dobrze. Wyrobiliśmy sobie codzienną rutynę. Harry nabierał coraz większego zaufania, zaczął się otwierać i, co najważniejsze, nie reagował już na nowe sytuacje paniką. Co więcej, zaczął być ciekawy otoczenia. Kiedy ktoś pukał, wyglądał z pokoju. Nie podniósł krzyku, gdy przyszedł Lucjusz. Doskonale odczytuje moje nastroje i emocje, co jest frustrujące w obecnej sytuacji. Chcę go ochronić i na pewno fakt, że on odczuwa mój stres, w tym nie pomaga.

W końcu pukanie. Zerwałem się z miejsca gwałtowniej niż to konieczne i podpisałem odbiór przesyłki drżącą dłonią. Zobaczyłem na kopercie pieczątkę sądu i moje zdenerwowanie sięgnęło zenitu.

Zamykając za listonoszem drzwi, nie umiałem zebrać myśli. Patrzyłem na kopertę podejrzliwie i w końcu uznałem, że muszę ochłonąć.

Odłożyłem list na stolik i ruszyłem posprzątać kuchnię. Monotonia, rutyna, ład. Znajduję w tym spokój. Mogę się oddzielić od rzeczywistości i stworzyć ją sobie na nowo. W tym wąskim przedziale, na który mam wpływ. To niewiele, ale zawsze coś. Być może zachowuję się całkowicie irracjonalnie. Ale teraz wizja tego, że Harry może zostać mi odebrany stała się cholernie realna i nie wiem jak sobie z tym poradzić. To takie… nowe. Czuję się przytłoczony i absolutnie przerażony. Mogą mi odebrać Harry'ego, a ja nie potrafię sobie z tym poradzić w żaden sposób. Ani pogodzić.

Westchnąłem ciężko i odłożyłem brudny talerz z powrotem do zlewu.

Nigdy nie będę na to gotowy i posprzątanie całego Hogwartu nie zapewni mi spokoju, którego szukam. Zabieram list i otwieram go. Dwunasty sierpnia. Oto godzina zero. To wtedy będą chcieli mi wyrwać Harry'ego.

S.S. 2 sierpień 19xx

― Przecież sam kazałeś mi cię poinformować o terminie. Więc informuję.

― Severusie, ty uparty draniu. ― Malfoy westchnął cierpiętniczo, ale jednocześnie uśmiechnął się lekko. ― Dobrze, zaraz u was będę.

Sieć Fiuu to bardzo użyteczny wynalazek. Dodatkowo nie straszy mojego Harry'ego tak bardzo jak trzask aportacji.

― Chcesz żebym potrzymał cię za rękę, Severusie? Już ci mówiłem, że to walka z wiatrakami. Nie przeskoczymy tego. ― Lucjusz nie owijał w bawełnę. Chwycił pismo w jedną dłoń, drugą rozkładając teczkę z notatkami na stole. ― Zrobiłem trochę notatek i jasno wynika z nich, że Dursleyowie mają pełne prawo rościć sobie chęć do wychowywania chłopca i…

― Czy ty siebie słyszysz, Lucjuszu? ― syknął Severus. ― Czy się z tasiemcem na mózgi pozamieniałeś, do cholery?! Wychowywanie? Oni go tam trzymali jak prosiaka na rzeź! Chodziło im tylko o pobieranie pieniędzy! Ci ludzie nie mają sumienia, teraz zrobią z nim dokładnie to samo! A przeszedł taką długą drogę w powrocie do zdrowia.

― On czy ty? ― mruknął Malfoy, nie przerywając wykładania notatek. ― Zresztą, nieważne, ta kwestia mnie kompletnie nie interesuje. Uspokój się i pomyśl przez chwilę jak Ślizgon, którym chyba wciąż jesteś.

Severus wymamrotał kilka przekleństw pod nosem, ale zajął miejsce obok Lucjusza.

― Rodzice Pottera spisali testament, do którego dołączyli swoją wolę w kwestii opieki nad chłopcem. Oboje wyznaczyli na opiekunów zastępczych Dursleyów. Nawet jeśli ci trzymaliby go dwa metry pod ziemią, mógłbyś co najwyżej nasłać na nich opiekę społeczną. ― Lucjusz wyjaśniał wszystko spokojnym i rzeczowym tonem. ― Jednocześnie, jako jedyna siostra Lily Potter, ma dostęp do całego spadku. To znaczy Harry ma, ale póki nie osiągnie pełnoletniości, dysponuje nim ona.

― Oni go zabiją, Lucjuszu ― wyszeptał Snape przez dłonie, na których się opierał. ― Zabiorą go ode mnie, zamkną w pokoju i najzwyczajniej o nim zapomną. A to dziecko skona w samotności, głodne, spragnione i pozbawione…

― W świetle ich prawa, po prostu go porwałeś. Zabrałeś mimo ich woli i nie uszanowałeś spisanej przez Potterów prośby. ― Przerwał mu Malfoy, dalej nie tracąc cierpliwości, chociaż jego krótki bezpiecznik był już przy niebezpiecznej granicy.

― Nie mogę go oddać. Nie mogą mi go zabrać! Przecież są dowody ― wskazał na teczkę. ― Są zdjęcia, moje zeznania, opis lekarza. To musi wystarczyć, a przynajmniej coś wnieść.

― Teoretycznie powinno. Ale naprawdę nie mogę ci zagwarantować, że to się uda. To bardzo ciężka sprawa, Severusie. Moralność miesza się tutaj z obowiązującym prawem, które musi być przestrzegane. Pomogę na tyle, ile mogę, ale musisz zrozumieć również mnie. Nie mogę się zbłaźnić, broniąc sprawy, która jest z góry skazana na porażkę.

Severus zapatrzył się na Harry'ego, który siedział na balkonie i _słuchał_ okolicę. Miał zamknięte oczy i wyglądał tak niewinnie. Był kompletnie nieświadomy tego, co dzieje się wokół i jak straszną walkę muszą stoczyć o jego pozostanie tutaj, w bezpiecznym miejscu. Malfoy podążył za jego wzrokiem.

― Zrezygnowałem ze wszystkiego, aby znalazł bezpieczeństwo, poczuł, że ktoś go kocha. Jego powrót tam będzie teraz dla niego o wiele bardziej bolesny. Nie znał wcześniej dobra. Nie wiedział, co to ciepło rodzinne, a teraz mam jednym zdaniem zniszczyć całe miesiące ciężkiej pracy i, co gorsza, jego zaufanie. Jeśli to zrobię, nigdy już go nie odzyskam. Jak mam mu powiedzieć, że ma tam wrócić? ― Położył głowę na blacie stołu. ― Naprawdę nie możesz nic zrobić, Luc? Kompletnie nic, żeby chociaż przedłużyć to w czasie?

Lucjusz po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. W całej swojej karierze przeprowadził mnóstwo trudnych spraw, ale te, które wydawały mu się przegrane, od razu odpuszczał. A teraz miał zadziałać wbrew wszystkim swoim zasadom i to w imię czego? Przyjaźni? Prychnął do swoich myśli i przeniósł wzrok na Harry'ego.

Severus zżył się z tym chłopcem. Lucjusz mógł bagatelizować wiele, ale nie był ślepy. Zauważył to od pierwszego spotkania. Do tej pory czuł się z tym dziwnie, biorąc pod uwagę zarówno przeszłość Snape'a, jak i jego plany na przyszłość.

Na moment pozwolił, żeby jego maska chłodnej obojętności opadła i postawił na miejscu tej dwójki siebie i swojego Draco. Od razu poczuł zimny dreszcz przerażenia, przebiegający przez całe ciało. On nie miałby tyle siły. Nie znalazłby na tyle odwagi, żeby zająć się synem w takim stanie. Owszem, zapewniłby profesjonalną i najlepszą na świecie opiekę, ale…

 _Niech cię szlag, Severusie._

— Dobrze. Złożę wniosek o umieszczenie Harry'ego w rodzinie zastępczej na czas tej batalii. — Obserwował, jak Severus podnosi głowę i wpatruje się w niego badawczo. — Tylko tyle mogę zrobić, naprawdę. Jeśli chcesz o niego walczyć, nie może mieszkać z żadną ze stron.

— Więc zabierając go ode mnie, jednocześnie uchronisz go przed tymi potworami? — Severus westchnął ciężko i odchylił się na krześle. — To dalej gówniane rozwiązanie.

— Wiem. Ale pomiędzy tym czego chcesz, a tym, co możesz mieć, istnieje wielka przepaść, Severusie. Ja naprawdę nie mogę zrobić już nic więcej.

— Rozumiem. — Snape przeniósł wzrok na Harry'ego. — Mam nadzieję, że to wszystko skończy się jak najszybciej.

Lucjusz nie skomentował tej uwagi. Dobrze wiedział, że takie sprawy mogą ciągnąć się tygodniami, o ile nie miesiącami. To nie był jednak czas na mówienie o tym Severusowi. Spakował swoje notatki, kiwnął na pożegnanie głową i udał się siecią Fiuu do swojej rezydencji.

— Harry… Jak ja mam ci o tym powiedzieć?

Okazało się, że nie można przygotować kogoś na coś, na co nie jest się gotowym samemu. Nie powiedziałem Harry'emu nic. Po prostu zabrałem go ze sobą do sądu, mocno do siebie przytuliłem, zapewniłem, że wszystko będzie w porządku i oddałem pod opiekę psychologa.

Lucjusz cały czas wmawia mi, że po ogłoszeniu werdyktu krzyczałem. Głośno rzucałem inwektywy, których nawet on nie rozumiał. Podobno rzuciłem się na Dursleya, kiedy uśmiechnął się wrednie, gdy sąd orzekł, że prawa do opieki należą się im. Wiem, że Lucjusz dwoił się i troił, żeby Harry trafił pod opiekę Weasleyów. Zależało mu na tym chyba tylko dlatego, gdyż wiedział, co może się stać, kiedy wpadnę w szał.

I niestety, stało się.

Ruszyłem do biurka sędziego, sycząc mu w twarz, jak bardzo żałosnym stworzeniem jest i jak nie zasługuje na to, żeby żyć. Zapytałem, czy sumienie pozwoli mu spokojnie zasnąć. Dodałem, że ja nie zmrużę oka i nie zapomnę tego dnia. Nigdy. I wtedy ponad ramieniem zobaczyłem, jak psycholog wyprowadza mojego Harry'ego i przekazuje go tym bydlakom. Zamarłem. W tym krótkim momencie świat zawęził się tylko do mnie i jego przerażonego wzroku, którym próbował mnie znaleźć. Doskonale wiem, że to mnie szukał.

W tym momencie moje wspomnienia się urywają i nie pamiętam niczego więcej. Nie mam pojęcia, jak i kiedy znalazłem się w swoim mieszkaniu. Obudziłem się następnego dnia w południe, odczytałem notkę od Lucjusza, abym się z nim skontaktował, kiedy już ochłonę. Ale nie zrobiłem tego. Zacząłem od sprzątania mieszkania.

Na podłodze leżało dużo rzeczy, którymi bawił się Harry. Kiedy je chowałem, był zdezorientowany, więc pogodziłem się z tym nieładem. Teraz to już nie miało znaczenia. Kubki wylądowały na swoim miejscu. Nie muszą już stać na najniższej półce, nikt nie będzie po nie sięgał.

Wtedy, w tym jednym momencie, pomyślałem: _Czy ktokolwiek poda jeszcze Harry'emu cokolwiek do picia?_ I byłem tym faktem przerażony jeszcze bardziej, niż do tej pory. Być może już do końca swojego życia nie będzie miał okazji się napić.

Zamknięty w tym cholernym pokoju, sam, bez żadnego zainteresowania… I to wszystko przez pieniądze. Przez cholerne pieniądze, na które łasi byli ci cholerni mugole. On na to nie zasłużył. Harry to wspaniały, mądry i uczuciowy chłopiec, który… Nie mogę o tym myśleć, bo naprawdę oszaleję. Świadomość tego, że jest teraz sam, nie mogąc w żaden sposób odreagować wczorajszego dnia sprawia, że mam ochotę walnąć sobie w łeb Avadą.

Usiadłem na podłodze, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Nie potrafiłem po prostu obok tego przejść i zapomnieć. Nie wyobrażam też sobie żyć ze świadomością, że mój Harry po prostu umiera u tych bydlaków. Nie po to go stamtąd zabrałem. Gdybym chciał, żeby umarł, po prostu bym go zostawił na ich pastwę. Do tej pory nie rozumiem, co mną wtedy kierowało, ale teraz wiem, że po prostu kocham Harry'ego i fakt, że dzieje mu się krzywda sprawia, że do głosu dochodzą uczucia, które przez wiele lat ukrywałem. Sam się w nich gubię. To właśnie minus długoletniej samotności — wszystkie emocje atakują z podwójną siłą.

Pewne jest jednak to, że nie mogę pozwolić, aby mój Harry został z tymi potworami chociażby minutę dłużej niż to absolutnie konieczne. Przerwałem sprzątanie i skierowałem się prosto do kominka, aby wywołać Lucjusza.

Niech nie myśli, że na tym skończymy.


End file.
